The present invention relates to a method and a compartment within an incubator, capable of allowing chicks to feed during the hatching process without reducing hatchability or livability. According to the prior art, most chicks which hatch from eggs in an incubator are prevented from immediately reaching their feed because of the structure of the incubator which prevents movement of the chicks and because the incubator is dark. The incubator is darkened because lighting with standard lighting means could heat the eggs that have yet to hatch and cause them to hatch prematurely. According to the prior art, there is no feed or light at all in incubators, and chicks gain access to feed only when moved to farms.
Immediate post hatch nutrition improves development during the chicks first days as well as through marketing in part by increasing breast muscle. The major source of energy in the developing embryo is the yolk. Yolk is utilized in two pathways. During the earlier stages of embryonic development, yolk transport is via endocytosis directly into the circulation. Close to hatching, yolk is internalized into the abdominal cavity and is secreted through the yolk stalk into the small intestine. These two processes function close to and after hatch. Yolk that is transported through the yolk stalk enters the distal portion of the small intestine and is then pushed by anti-peristaltic movements up towards the proximal section of the Gastro Intestinal Tract (GIT) reaching the stomach where digestion begins. Yolk that goes directly into the distal portion of the small intestine is not hydrolyzed and is excreted. During this time the chick must transfer from yolk dependence to utilization of exogenous feed. Intake of nutrients immediately post hatch stimulates transport of yolk through the yolk stalk into the intestine and intestinal growth. According to commercial practice chicks are fed only after 48-72 hours post hatch. Yolk, therefore, provides energy for the developing embryo/chick, small intestinal growth, and if feed is introduced close to hatch then it stimulates yolk transport to the GIT and its utilization. During the initial post hatch period there is preferential growth of the small intestine as compared to other internal organs especially in chicks with immediate access to feed and water. Studies indicated that early availability of feed results in more rapid intestinal development in the immediate post hatch period. The growth advantage in early fed birds after yolk assimilation is maintained through market age.
In commercial practice eggs within a single tray will hatch over a 24-36 hour window during which time the birds which have piped are without feed. Incubatory treatments and transport to the farm involve a further holding period. Thus, birds are held for 48-72 hours before initial access to feed and water. During this time chicks decrease in weight at an approximate rate of 4 grams per 24 hours due in part to moisture loss as well as yolk utilization. The process of incubation is 21 days, and at present broiler grow-out period is approximately 42-43 days, therefore each day of development plays a major role in final performance outcome. Providing feed within the incubator stimulates gastrointestinal development thus improving digestion and absorption of nutrients and decreasing the acclimation period from yolk dependence to exogenous feed. Caloric nutrients produce a considerable increase in body weight (BW) which was maximal between 4-8 days and then decreased. At marketing, birds with early access to nutrients were 5-8% heavier then held birds. Percentage of breast muscle was increased by 7-9% in fed birds.
Chicks receiving immediate access to feed post hatch are not held for a prolonged period of time and thus have a welfare advantage to the majority of poultry which wait for up to 48 hours prior to initial feeding.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, apparatus and method for feeding chicks of various poultry, such as chickens, turkeys, geese, and ducks, during the hatching process, without changing their hatching times.